


Dad’s Back

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dad’s Back

John glanced in his rearview mirror for a moment at the sleeping brunette. Letting out a sigh, his eyes went back on the road, the only lights coming from the headlights of his truck. He was on his way back to his boys- which he should have done almost two weeks ago. Hopefully, he’d be there by morning.

Once they were there, there was no telling how the boys would react. Sam was only 16, and therefore a typical teenager at times. While Dean was 20, that didn’t make him much better. John licked his lips, trying to focus on the road, and not the possible reactions his boys could have.

* * *

Dean was still passed out on his bed the next morning, lying on his stomach. Sam was sitting at the small table, eating his cereal, and doing some reading. Hearing his father’s truck, he shook his head and sighed. He knew what was coming. The same thing as always. Packing up the two young Winchesters, and moving them to yet another town. Forcing Sam into yet another school.

He didn’t even look up when the door open, and Dean barely stirred. “Boys.” Came John’s deep voice.

Sam glanced up for a second, then back to his book before his head snapped up, his eyes wide. “Uh….Dad…?” He was confused as to who the hell had come in with his father.

“Wake up your brother, will ya?” He sighed, knowing that he’d rather explain this once to both of them, rather than twice.  
  
Nodding, he slowly got up and walked over to Dean’s bed. “Dean!” He shook the sleeping hunter. “Damn it, Dean!” He snapped, shaking him harder.

Groaning, Dean rolled over. “I’m up, I’m up.” He yawned, rolling to his back. “What’s the rush?”

“Dad’s back.”

“Okay?” He put his arm over his eyes, not seeing the big deal.

Sam sighed. “Uh, there’s someone with him.”

Rolling his eyes behind his eyelids, he finally moved to sit up, opening his eyes. “What?” He was instantly awake, staring at his father. “Who—?” Dean motioned to small girl clinging to John, her dark eyes looking at them both.

“Boys, this is Y/N.” He started, glancing at her for a moment, then back to them. “She’s your baby sister.”

Both of them had shocked looks on their faces. “I’m sorry, did you just now tell us we have a sister?” Dean furrowed his brows. “She’s what, 2? And you never thought to mention it?!”

John shot him a look. “She’s 3. And risk her life? Are you an idiot?” He saw Dean realize that he was trying to be smart. “Her mother was in a car wreck. I’m her emergency contact, and who’s in her will as getting custody of Y/N. That’s why I’m late getting back.” He kissed the top of your head gently, noting your grip hadn’t loosened any. “Princess?” You looked up at him, your hair a bit messy from sleeping in the car. “These are your brothers. That’s Sammy, and that’s Dean.”

She looked over at them, and the more they looked at her, the more they saw the Winchester in her. “Hi!” She waved with a smile.

Just like that, Dean melted. Not that he’d admit that. And Sam chuckled slightly, looking forward to seeing his dad try to play tough with you. He knew that wouldn’t be happening. 


End file.
